rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Butler AU
Black Butler AU (also known as Kuroshitsuji AU, the other name of the franchise) is a AU (Alternate Universe) within the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom. In the AU, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and Jack Frost are characters featured in the manga and animated series of Black Butler. This could also be a sub-scenario for Dark AU, Anime AU and Crime AU. About the AU The story revolves in Victorian-era London lives a young boy named Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel lives with his wealthy parents in a manor in England. On the night of his tenth birthday, Ciel comes across his mother, father, and dog dead and surrounded by flames. The manor was set on fire, and he is captured by cultists. He is sold by his kidnappers, and then given a mark on his abdomen that's supposed to be the mark of a "noble beast". After enduring a month of excruciating and humiliating torture, Ciel unknowingly summons a demon and signs a contract with him. He names the demon Sebastian after his childhood dog. Ciel returns to the Phantomhive household with an enigmatic black-clad butler, Sebastian Michaelis. To others, it seems that the butler is simply the best at his craft, from anticipating his young master's needs to carrying them out to the best of his remarkable abilities, which seem limitless. In truth, Sebastian is actually a demon, and in exchange for the boy's soul, the demon will help him exact revenge on those who have wronged him. As the Queen's guard dog and standing at the top of the British underworld, Ciel solves the crimes plaguing London while waiting for the day of his revenge. The members of the Big four (and other such characters) can be portrayed as members of the Aristocrats of Evil - as they help Ciel with his cases and keep their ears open for dirt -, people living in Vitoria London, wealthy Aristocrats, those who form contracts with demons or as some of the dark creatures - such as Demons, Grim Reapers and even Fallen Angels. The Big Four can even be friends of Ciel's as they help him and his butler with their cases, or be portrayed as the main characters from the anime/mange series. Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Missing a leg and was treated as a outcast, can make Hiccup a member of the Noah's Ark Circus. Joker and the other first-string members would have discover him on the streets of London, making them remember the hardships that they had faced and how a man took a group of sewer rats in, and decided to do the same for Hiccup. After Doctor fitted Hiccup with a new leg, Joker and the others taught him the skills that he can use in the circus; because of his dragon training skills Hiccup would most likely be helping Beast with her animal taming act and become friends with the snake charmer, Snake. When Joker and the other first-string members went "missing", Hiccup would join Snake as they leave the circus to find the people that have something to do with their "disappearance" and becoming members of the Phantomhive household together. While being his his father's heir and taking over his role for him could even make Hiccup a young Aristocrat that runs his family's business in London. Which would have him attending Weston College (a public school for boys) and being placed in Blue House (for his intelligence), before taking up the rains. Hiccup's tinkering skills and unique idea might get him mixed in London's "underworld" and has to rely on the Guard Dog's help if he ever wants his life back; and doing the Phantomhives some favors to thank the Earl for his help. Stoick could even have been a member of the Aristocrats of Evil before his death, and Hiccup would have been asked to take his father's place in the organization. A human Toothless can serve as Hiccup's butler. Jack Frost Jack would be a member of the Aristocrats of Evil or be one of their informants for the Queen's Guard Dog. He would most likely have a similar backstory to Pitt's, being penniless and not doing so well until he was shown kindness by a servant of the Phantomhive house and was given a job that would help him to support himself. Since street children were believed to be useful spices in the days of Victorian London, Jack could even be the leader of a gang of street kids - with Jamie and his friends as some of its members - that spy in the underworld for their leader and the Guard Dog. In other circumstances, Jack would portrayed as Ciel Phantomhive, should Pitch be his Demon Butler. The contract mark placed on his eye - or anywhere else on his body - would most likely be given a bit of a snowflake style to it, while the toy rabbits made by the Funtom toy company are made to look a bit like Bunnymund. Merida DunBroch Merida and her family, the DunBrochs would be a Aristocrat Family that moved from Scotland and made their home in Vitoria London. She would have joined the Aristocrats of Evil to escape her life as a "lady" and for excitement, using her family's business to help her keep an eye on her side of the underworld. Her clan or kingdom crest can be part of the DunBroch's Aristocrat family embalm. Rapunzel Corona Being royal can make the Coronas as one of the Aristocrat Families living in Vitoria London; and Rapunzel's healing ability can make them a family of doctors. Its most likely that after the death of Madam Red, the Queen's Guard Dog and his butler would bring her "patients" that need to be nursed back to health in secret. Which could make her a member of the Aristocrats of Evil, as she listens for whispers of the underworld from within the hospital she works in. Her handmaiden and friend, Cassandra would be the maid of the Corona household, and still remain a dear friend to her; which could give them the master and servant bond that Ciel, Soma and Sieglinde have with their butlers. Corona's sun crest can be part of her family's Aristocrat embalm. In other circumstances, she can be cast as Elizabeth Midford, for wanting to make people happy and knows how to make a room "pretty". While possessing a unique "ability", been living a lie and wasn't allowed to see the world beyond her home because of it, along with shorting her hair can also cast her as Sieglinde Sullivan. Extra Characters Hiro Hamada Should Hiro be portrayed as a young Aristocrat, then he could be one of the Weston College students (of Blue house) that Ciel meets in the Public School Arc. Hiro being the genic that he is would get the attention of the Aristocrats of Evil and would welcome him as a member, the Earl Phantomhive and his butler would turn to Hiro should they uncover something that Hiro could deceiver or repair for them, as well as telling them how it works and how it could be related to the case their working on for the Queen. The death of his brother could even have Hiro accepting a demon's offer, so his task of finding Tadashi's killer could become a bit easier, as well as having the power to avenge him. In other circumstances, Hiro would be portrayed as Ciel Phantomhive, as both Hiro and Ciel know what's it like to have fire take someone close to them away, having someone "strong" and "wise" by their side and keeping their home city safe. The role is mostly given to Hiro when Tadashi or Baymax is Sebastian; Fred's "house" can also serve as a base for the Phantomhive Manor, while Heathcliff serves as a Tanaka like character. While being a young genic that has had one of his creations used for evil, without his knowledge could make him a male Sieglinde Sullivan. Pitch Black Pitch's form, dark powers and his time as Kozmotis Pitchiner, casts him as Sebastian Michaelis. The demon that becomes a butler when he'd formed a contract with a young boy, so he could follows his every command until "the end", when it is time for him to swallow his master's soul. He can also be cast as the other Demon Butler, Claude Faustus or any other Demon that is called upon. The form he takes, when he first approaches his master to be can be a horse, much like how Sebastian's is a crow and Claude's was a spider. Known Examples Fanfiction *BH6xBlack Butler CROSSOVER by WorldRaven *The New King of Nightmares by Muggle-born Pureblood *In the snow by rookanga Mockup Art tumblr_nklf4nXh5c1skgpsjo1_500.png CWNt5mMWcAAFKtN.png imagesENZ41F0Z.jpg Fanart Tumblr_ni3euc9OOQ1tojzb6o2_500.jpg tumblr_nlaa0cbQsc1uoivudo1_540.jpg tumblr_nkpv0a06yX1rq2wfao6_r1_540.jpg tumblr_nkpv0a06yX1rq2wfao3_r2_540.jpg tumblr_nkpv0a06yX1rq2wfao4_r2_540.jpg tumblr_nkpv0a06yX1rq2wfao7_r1_540.jpg tumblr_nkpv0a06yX1rq2wfao1_r1_540.jpg tumblr_nkpv0a06yX1rq2wfao2_r1_540.jpg tumblr_inline_nks1lq9xWF1r7iewx.jpg hiro_-_black_butler_big_hero_6_by_celestiallights-d98u0nr.png tumblr_nwdt2kYA5Z1r5hj5co1_500.png Videos *Ciel Phantomhive x Hiro Hamada "Jenny" (Studio Killers) by Maire McManamon *DON'T BE ANGRY! Rise of the Guardians X Black Butler by CrazyLittleAnimator:) *Yes, My Lord (Fixed) - Black Butler / Kuroshitsuji Parody of Frozen's 'Let It Go' by TheEveling *Yes, My Lord - Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji Parody "Let it go" (Frozen) by Elena Crain Articles/Links *BH6 AU Ideas — Black Butler au? Category:AUs Category:The Big Four Category:Fanfiction